help
by teenreader14
Summary: what might of happened if Clary went with Sebastion. Takes place during City of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary, I have something to tell you" said Sebastian in a hushed tone.

Clary looked at Jace and Alec, she can tell Jace didn't trust Sebastian.

"Fine I'm just going to tell Luke I'm stepping out."said clary

"it will only take a moment" Sebastian grabbed her wrist tightly she let out a little gasp and jace pulled her into his arms.

"She's not going anywhere if she's doesn't want to." Said jace in a stern tone.

"It's ok " Clary said in a small voice, Jace looked at her, he was shocked.

She turned and hugged him, on the tips of her toes, she whispered into his ear. " Wait a few minutes then come out."

"Ok, be carefully" said Jace

Clary found Sebastian waiting on the steps."What did you want to talk about"

He smiled an evil smile that gave clary shivers down her spine, before she could move Sebastian was behind her. As she collapsed she heard him say. "You should have listened to your brother..."


	2. Chapter 2

When Jace and Alec walked out Clary was nowhere in sight neither was Sebastian."This can't be good." Said Alec but Jace wasn't listening he was kneeling on the ground, as Alec walked up, he saw Jace was holding the Morgesten ring still on a to big chain. Jace thought of how when he gave it to Clary it hung past her chest.

"It's ok will find her, they can't have gone far" says Alec

As Jace and Alec walked around Alec drew a sharp breath near the forest. " Alec what's wrong?" Jace said uneasily.

"i think your going to what to see this Jace, but you're not going to like it." Alec said hesitantly. As Jace looks at what Alec was talking about, and wanted to kill himself.

Blood. A puddle of fresh blood. "Clarys hurt, we have to hurry!" said Jace in a panicked tone.

" What makes you think its Clarys blood and not Sebastians?" Alec said half hearted.

" Do you really think my sister could hurt a person a foot taller and also he has like fifty pounds on her.

She's not even train to fight, this is all my fault I should never or let her go with him! She didn't even have a weapon."Murmured Jace through his hands.

"it's not your fault we all trusted him" Said Alec gently. "But that's not true, I could tell clary look uneasy but I still let her go. She didn't trust him!" Jace shouted


	3. Chapter 3

Footprints whispered Alec. Jace turned. Sure enough there was a pair of fresh prints set heave in the mud.

"Sebastian's"' said Jace.

" Look" said Alec excitedly

" Here there heave then they lighten, there's some tracks over here to."

"Clarys! Sebastian must have been carrying her and then she took off. " Alec frowned

"Clarys tracks disappear here, and his tracks become heave again. He's carrying her again, the grass has been flattened also there's more blood here.

Jace. If we run will find Clary!" Jace's face went hard

"When I find him I will kill him for hurting Clary! She's not even trained to fight"


	4. Chapter 4

As clary woke she remembered everything from before, waking up being carried by Sebastian, elbowing him and running, falling and finding her side cut with a deep gash, and then everything was black as she looked around she noticed she was chain up to a cave wall.

"Rise and shine, angel child. How are you feeling, better i hope. Well except for that cut your bleeding out from."Laughed Sebastian.

"Why are you doing this to me, i trusted you." said Clary on the verge of crying.

"Silly girl that's just what I wanted you to think, apple." Sebastian pushed a shiny red apple at clary,she felt her stomach turn she remembered how she was so busy she had forgotten to eat. Then she did something she regretted almost instantly, she spit in his face. She was rewarded with a slap across the face.


	5. Chapter 5

All of a sudden something big knocked Sebastian over, it was Jace.

They wrestled on the ground, she was so concentrated on Jace she didn't Alec until he was beside her.

" Clary, Clary or you ok? Did he hurt you?" she lifted her head he saw the mark on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks he gasp she lowered her head.

"Alec keep him here i'll get clary down" called Jace. Alec and Jace switched places.

"How did you find me?" said Clary quietly.

"We found you witch light in the forest. Then I used a tracking rune" said Jace

" Don"t worry clary he won't hurt you any more"

Then there was a grunt, Alec was on the ground, and Sebastion was gone.

" Sorry Jace he's really strong not to mention fast" Alec said well rubbing his face.

_**Night little shadow hunters more tomorrowand if this is you ... Then thank you for your comment**_

**greygirl2358**


End file.
